Ditzy and The Doctor Episode 2
by Jonathan Stancombe
Summary: 3 words... Cried Hoods Vows


(In a dark, cold place with smoke bellowing like no other there was one grey mare; she looked around but all she could see is darkness... and then there was hope...)

Narrator: so here we are again episode 2 chapter 1 of ditzy and the doctor...hmmm *flicks pages* lets start off by showing you what happened during the fight from ditzy's perspective...

"Ditzy get to the tardis..."replied the doctor

"but-"said ditzy in a quick tone of a voice

"NOW!"The Doctor said worryingly

*ditzy nods and rushes into the tardis*

*the mare cant help but notice something strange in the reflection of the time rotor*

"huh...what in muffins name is that?..." said Ditzy

"Well well it seems i have stumbled upon something extrodinary dont you think?" said a familiar yet unknown voice

(the mare started to get scared)

"W-who are you..." replied Ditzy

"You will find out once you have **Cried Hoods Vows" **replied the strange voice

"Hoods Vows?" replied Ditzy

(the tardis shook as a lazer from the dalek gun that The Doctor dodged hit and made a small crack on one of the windows)

"GAHHHHH!" replied Ditzy in shock

"There there" the voice replied

"Lets get you somewhere safe..." the voice chuckled

*Ditzy dissapears in a cloud of smoke*

*The Doctor walks in as soon as she vanishes*

"Ditzy! are you ok?"

"Ditzy?...

Narrator: well thats what we got up too...hmmmm i find something mysterious about this 'Cried Hoods Vows'...maybe we might find out later on but for now lets catch up with the story...

*The Doctor flicks a bunch of switches and presses alot of buttons with funny names such as the 'helmic regulator' and 'zig-zag plotter*

"hmmmmm she could have gone home...but whats so fun without having a bit of a gamble to find her?" The Doctor said grinning

*The Doctor flicks the big lever and the tardis dematerlizes*

"ALONS-Y!" The Doctor chanted

*The tardis materlizes at earth*

*The Doctor opens the door*

"oooooh so now it shows up? hahah!" The Doctor said smiling

"hmmm... i wonder if ro-" The Doctor stopped as he saw a blonde female being chased by cybermen

"Help! please someone help me!" said the blonde female"

*The Doctor rushes to the blonde female and grabs her hand*

"Hello Im the Doctor...now run!" *the doctor sprints to his tardis with the blonde female*

*lasers fire everywhere as cybermen try to shoot the blonde female and The Doctor*

*The Doctor bursts into the tardis with the female following behined*

"It-its bigger...on the inside!" said the female

*The Doctor nods*

"So who are you? and why were cybermen after you?" replied The Doctor

"Cyber-what-now?" replied the female

"nevermind.. but who are you?" said The Doctor

"The name is Daisy Doo" replied Daisy

*The Doctor notices her right eye also wanders just like Ditzy*

*The Doctors hearts miss a beat*

"...your eye..." replied The Doctor speechlessly

"Oh i know...it does that...it kinda makes me look derpy..." Daisy said looking down

*The Doctor scans daisy with his sonic screwdriver*

"weird...uh Daisy...do you know anyone called Ditzy Doo by any chance?" said the doctor curiously

"uhhhh...i dont think so..." replied Daisy

*suddenly the tardis doors swing open as a cyberman walks in and shoots Daisy*

"NO!" *The doctor sonics the cyberman into a permenant shut-down state*

*The Doctor picks up Daisy's body and decides to do a viking burial*

*The Doctor stares at Daisy's grave for a second and notices two things*

"Wait a second...Her name was Ditzy...Daisy...Doo!" The Doctor said suprised

*The Doctor reads some of the text at the bottom of her grave*

'All I got told to do was to **Cry Hoods Vows**'

"**Cried Hoods Vows**...an old gallifreyan tale..." The Doctor said quietly to himself

*The Doctor rushes to his tardis quickly and flicks the lever causing the tardis to dematerlize*

Authors note: I have enjoyed making Ditzy and The Doctor so far so i hope you enjoy it especialy with that **Cried Hoods Vows **anagram that will mean something later on so i hope you try to do your best to figure that one out through the story. Ihope you enjoy the rest of Ditzy and The Doctor and I'll see you guys/gals on chapter 2 episode 2 Peace out! :D


End file.
